


Second First Halloween

by heartsdesire456



Series: 13 Fics of Halloween [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Scott, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was excited for her first Halloween getting to wear a girl costume like she had always wanted to. She had been excited all month and it was finally time to go to the next town over to the costume store and with Isaac, Stiles, and Lydia, she knew for a fact she’d find the costume she wanted.</p><p>At least she did before they started looking for things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> yes, its another connected fic. 
> 
> This is at the insistence of my friend.
> 
> **Edit:I JUST REALIZED THIS IS MY 200TH FIC ON AO3!!! WOOO!**

Scott was excited for her first Halloween getting to wear a girl costume like she had always wanted to. She had been excited all month and it was finally time to go to the next town over to the costume store and with Isaac, Stiles, and Lydia, she knew for a fact she’d find the costume she wanted.

At least she did before they started looking for things.

Costume #1:

Lydia had brought her to the dressing room and shoved a red, white, and blue shiny and frilly monstrosity at her and left her to change. 

When she came out of the changing room, she held the skirt down in the front as she walked around the corner, glaring. “Lydia! Why would you tell me to put this on?!”

Stiles gaped at her in horror. “Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Is-“ He clapped a hand over his eyes. “Scott, I love you, you’re my sister, but slutty Captain America is where I draw the line. Seriously. Ew. It’s Captain America, have some respect for the nerd life, Lydia!”

Isaac just bit his lip, a bit of pink coloring the tips of his ears as he fought to keep his eyes on Scott’s face. “I- I sort of- I like it,” he suggested.

Scott glared, crossing her arms over her bare tummy. “Isaac,” she said sharply and he hung his head in shame.

She turned on her heel to stalk away, only to yelp and slap her hands over her ass when the skirt spun and flashed her butt cheeks to them on her way around the corner.

Costume #2:

Scott came awkwardly clunking out of the dressing room, running into the wall with a loud ‘ow’ that echoed in the helmet since she couldn’t see anyways. “Stiles!”

“Oh yes!” Stiles cheered. “You look so cool! This is totally it!”

Scott wrenched the Storm Trooper helmet off and glared at Stiles, blowing her hair out of her face. “This is definitely not it.”

Stiles spluttered and flailed. “Why not?!”

“Cause I’ll DIE!” she argued, then turned to clomp off, feet thudding awkwardly as she headed for the dressing room to change again.

Costume #3:

When Scott came out of the dressing room, she sorta liked the dress. “This is sorta fun,” she said, swishing her skirt back and forth. She looked up at Isaac, who had suggested it, and he smiled brightly.

“Hey, you look really pretty,” he said, reaching out to touch her long, silky gloves. 

Lydia cleared her throat and caught their attention. She smiled knowingly. “Not to rain on your parade but… sit down over here,” she said, pointing at the bench.

Scott walked over and plopped down…

And promptly got a ton of skirt to the face. She yelped as the hoop skirt twisted up, flailing around until she could stand up again and even then, the only reason she didn’t fall down was because Isaac caught her.

He gave her a sheepish grin. “Um, maybe not?”

Scott harrumphed. “I think not,” she said, turning to head back and change once more.

Costume #4:

When Scott came walking out of the dressing room this time, Isaac actually stood up, eyes widening. She grinned as she walked closer. “What dya think?” she asked, and he just opened and closed his mouth a few times.

Stiles whistled. “Daaaamn, Gold is a good color on you,” he said, and Lydia beamed.

“I can already picture the makeup you’ll need!” she said, and Scott smoothed down the gold, flowy, one-shouldered dress and fixed the headpiece as she looked in the mirror. She slid the golden arm cuffs up some, and turned to the side, smiling at the open back of the Cleopatra costume she’d chosen. 

Isaac smiled sweetly at her in the mirror. “You look beautiful, Scott,” he said and she beamed and turned around.

“Thanks!” She looped her arms around Isaac’s neck. “This also means you can be a sexy roman soldier,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Isaac rolled his eyes, loosely curling his arms around her back. “You just want me for my abs, don’t you?”

“Damn straight,” she said, pecking his lips sweetly. “Totally just for your abs.”

He grinned and nodded. “Knew it.”


End file.
